Day off
by Raire
Summary: [AU] Thorin and Bilbo finally have a day off. While Thorin wakes up fast, Bilbo would like to sleep some more...


**This is my first fanfic since... forever. I've last written something in my mothertongue (which is totally not English, you might realize it.) in 2010. *cough* ^^;**

**It's just a short outtake from a longer story about our favourite Hobbit and his dwarves, but I'm not sure if I'll ever start writing it at all. But I'd like to start writing again, so I tried finishing _something_. n_n;**

* * *

The first sunshine stroke his cheek, warmed his shoulder and back and greeted him calmly.

Slowly, his eyes opened and he tried to recollect his memories. As soon as he smelled grass and flowers, soap and oh, some dirt as well, he again knew where he was and what happened the night before. He couldn't stop his lips curling upside as he tucked the person beside him closer.

It was indeed a nice way to wake up.

His hands shifted through the soft, honey-coloured curls that weren't his. „The sun's already awake", he whispered, his voice still a bit hoarse. „Guess we slept in."

The answer was a light growl and the curls were suddenly hidden under their blanket. He couldn't quite understand what was murmered, but it should be something along the line of ‚let me sleep a bit longer'. But today, he was awfully curious.

„What did you say again? I didn't catch that."

This time, he didn't get a growl, but a sleepy, yet grouchy look. „Will you let me sleep or shall I end your life today, oh king?" His lips weren't smiling anymore, more like grinning. „You'd be so cruel?"

Sighing, the other person shook the head and just sat up. „I swear, I'll never ever sleep over at your place anymore." It just earned him an amused laugh. „You say that everytime!"

„And sometimes I think I should invite your nephews over… these rascals will teach you some manners again."

Groaning, he tried for some amends.

"Shall I make breakfast then?"

"Only if I want my toast dipped in coffee and my eggs burned... dear me, you will never set foot into the kitchen again, you hear me?"

Lucky! He hated cooking anyway.

"A massage then?", he asked with a supposedly innocent look. Which of course totally failed.

"Just got it the day before yesterday, remember? Nu-uh, it has to be something different this time."

He wasn't the creative one, so his ideas soon ran out. Not this, too profane, not that, too boring. It really took him a few moments to think about something interesting so that he'd be forgiven.

"Okay, I give up. Name it. What do you want from me?"

Now it was the other person's turn to grin. A bit smugly even.

"Well, how about- - -"

* * *

Could somebody please smack him next time he tried to make amends to his other half? Why did he try to tease him again?

How the hell did he end up wearing only a short, frilly apron? And 'only' in this case really meant 'only'.

Bilbo on the other hand enjoyed the sight of his lover scrubbing the floor with 'only' his apron. Sometimes he could even see his butt cheeks peeking out. Now this was something he liked to see.

"Really, Bilbo? How long do I have to run around like that?"

"Oh dear, I did say 'the whole day', did I not?"

He patted next to himself. "But if your back is aching from all the work, come here. I give you a short rest."

Thorin snorted and threw the wiper on the floor as he walked towards the sofa. As soon as he sat down, his arms found their way around Bilbos waist. "It's cold", was his excuse, but Bilbo knew better. When it came to cuddling, it was always Thorin who started it.

"I could have invited Kili and Fili", he warned him teasingly. "You know how eager they are to ruin our days off."

He didn't have to remind him.

Lately, his nephews seemed a little bit too annoying, always interrupting their short time together. As if they didn't know how busy Thorin was with reconstructing their destroyed home.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love those boys", Thorin mumbled and placed a kiss on Bilbo's temple. "Still angry?"

How could Bilbo be angry with a mighty, gruff boss of a whole company wearing a pink apron and kissing him sweetly? A smile blossomed on his lips and he nudged his nose against Thorin's. It was enough for an answer.

Silently, they cuddled and kissed some more and were just content with everything. Forgetting the stress of the last days, forgetting the stress that will surely be there tomorrow.

For now all that mattered where they and they alone.

"Uncle Thorin? You home?"

"Gods, please tell me that Kili didn't just knock at the door..."


End file.
